


Home

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, i think??, one word prompts over on tumblr, slight spoilers for chapter 627
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke thinks about his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Home. It seemed pretty far-fetched even now. The more Sasuke thought about it; Konoha may be home, but there may not be a home to come back to. 

There was Naruto though.  _He_  hoped.

-

They were at war. 

Sasuke was going to join the war to help fight against Madara and Obito. 

It’s funny though. Naruto probably wouldn’t even believe Sasuke, if Sasuke told him he had changed. Changed his tune on everything. But he would probably without one sliver of a doubt welcome him back with open arms, _willingly._

That dobe. 

Stupid and naïve.

If Sasuke hadn’t changed his mind, Naruto probably would’ve figured out some way to bring Sasuke back against his will. 

Maybe that’s why even after everything they had all been through, Naruto was his home.

Naruto would always be his home. 

-

For one fleeting moment in the midst of the battle; the sweat on Naruto’s brow dropped leisurely on the broken ground. The corner of his eye caught a glimpse of what only he knew and hoped would be him.

_“Sasuke…”_

Sasuke’s hands landed on hips in reply, a smirk gracing pale pink thin lips. 


End file.
